Fictional Disaster
by Oblivious Originality
Summary: When you're thrown from the realistic world to the fictional world it changes you in many ways. It changed my point of view on life in general. Before I entered the magical world I was ungrateful for a lot of stuff, but like they say, you don't realise what you've got until you've lost it. "Don't worry Lily, I won't murder Potter because it is illegal, inappropriate and unladylike"
1. Wakeup Call

**Chapter One- Wakeup Call**

Disclaimer-The proud property of J.K Rowling  
Author's Note- I am attempting to write something brilliant so please help me with great advice and support! Enjoy and Review! Btw I changed a little of it because the first time there was a few spelling mistakes!

* * *

Nobody likes been woken up by their baby brother at four in the morning. Unfortunately I am no exception to this rule. I still felt a bit sleepy when I finally opened my eyes. But as soon as I saw Collin's wet form I shot up feeling much more awake than before. I remembered having a brilliant dream in which I had been invited to sample the different beverages at the local coffee house. It was truly a magnificent dream, so of course I had a good reason to be beyond angry when I was so rudely woken up. It took me a few moments to calm down, and stop mumbling curses under my breath, before I could compose my next coherent sentence.

"Collin, what the hell was so important that you had to wake me up at this ungodly hour and why the hell are you wet!"

I snapped at the now retreating five year old. The grin on his face was unmistakeably gleeful and his eyes were feverish as he replied.

"Did you know that you can't flush an orange down the toilet?"

I stared at him in shock as my brain slowly understood the meaning behind his words. I could picture the clogged up toilet and my _perfect_ mother's reaction to it.

"You!"

I started shakily as I raised my finger to point at him

"You evil, little brat! Wait till I get you!"

I growled before jumping from my bed. It was almost comical watching how his eyes widened before he took off running for his dear life. I swear he lives to make my life a misery. I don't know how I did it but as I jumped from my bed I managed to clumsily get stuck in my bedspread. I felt like a crazy animal as I attempted to rip the blankets away from me. When I finally managed to escape I was out of breath and my right eye was twitching like crazy. It was a bad habit which I had regrettably picked up from my mother. I glared at the entrance of my room and decided that it would be better to get Collin later than risk being caught by my mother and possibly scolded for waking her up from her beauty sleep.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, trying to neaten it up a little. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get any sleep so I might as well get ready for today. I brightened up a little as I remembered that today was a big day, the day I finally started my part-time job at Mystic's Cafe. I stood up and instantly caught sight of myself in the mirror next to my bed. I had inconveniently forgotten to take off my glasses before I went to bed after my nightly reading. They were now unsurprisingly tangled into my hair. I scowled as I walked closer to the mirror, trying to maintain the twitching that had promptly started. I should be awarded for all the wrestling I had to do with my thick, brown curls before I could free my glasses.

I rubbed them with my pyjama top as I attempted to clean the marks on them and then I put them on. The change was instant. My vision cleared and lost all its blurriness. I blinked a few times allowing myself to focus on my nose. I went cross-eyed as I looked at the barely visible pimple resting on my nose. I felt mortified! I had to get rid of it, today was going to be perfect, and no pimple was going to stand in my way! Popping it was harder than I expected but soon the job was done and I was left feeling disgusted. I was also left jabbing, with a tissue, at the bleeding dot on my nose. I hated pimples.

I knew from experience that popping them only caused more to appear but today I really needed to be pimple free and flawless, well as flawless as I could get. I guess I would have to buy more of that Clearasil, it did work wonders the last time. Come to think of it, what I really needed was a long shower. I did smell a bit too much like sweat. With my mind made up I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and set out to the bathroom. Before I entered the shower I made a quick job of doing my teeth. The shower was refreshing and gave me the kick start I needed. As I was drying myself a thought hit me. Where the hell was Collin? It was too quiet in the house and I knew from past encounters that Collin and silence meant trouble.

I warily continued my task feeling nervous. Maybe he went back to bed? Shrugging I threw on my clothes and wrapped my hair in a towel as I headed back to my room. By the time I had finally completed my task of drying, brushing and tying my hair up the clock read 6:17. I couldn't very well leave my face bare. I had to make it as presentable as possible. Today I was going to leave an excellent impression on all those I encountered. I spared another glance at the clock, it read exactly 7:30. It's funny how quickly time flies when you busy concentrating on something. I glanced around my room and sighed. My mother would bury me alive in the back yard if I didn't make my bed and clear up the mess I called a room. I had to be at work in exactly half an hour so I had about fifteen minutes to spare.

I dashed about picking up my discarded clothes from last night's search for the perfect outfit. It was a useless search at the end of the day, because I just picked a jeans, shirt and ballet flats, nothing extraordinary if you ask me. I tossed the pillows and bed sheets onto my bed and grabbed my bag from the floor before I struck a pose in front of my mirror. I looked pathetic, too overdone. I groaned and rushed to clean the makeup of my face. Once that was done I felt a little better, and a little bit more confident.

"Whew, look at that Collin. It's Goldie's first day of work and she's cleaned herself up. Quite nicely may I just add."

I scowled as I flushed. I used to hate being called Goldie because it sounds like a dog's name but now the name seemed okay. That's when another thought hit me, why could I never get privacy in my own room? I moved away from my mirror and turned to glare at Lia.

She stood at the door with a wide grin. Identical to Collin's one, minus the cuteness and multiply the evilness.

"Don't you two little monsters have other people to bother?"

I snapped, glaring at them.

"Aw Goldie, we're not monsters. Or at least I'm not one and neither am I little. May I just remind you that I was born first?"

Lia replied wearing a Cheshire grin.

"That's what you keep telling me"

I muttered as I brushed past her and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I was starving and I needed my daily cup of coffee or I would end up murdering my _beloved _siblings. Lia and Collin followed me but I ignored them. I would have to wait to get revenge on Collin. Like they say, patience is a virtue. I switched on the kettle and took out some cornflakes and drowned it in sugar and cold milk before I began shovelling it down. I think Lia's disgusted face just about made my day.

"What?"

I asked grinning. She shuddered delicately before reprimanding me

"Don't talk with your mouth full"

I was on my second bowl of cornflakes and my first cup of coffee when I heard my mother's voice behind me.

"Marigold perhaps you should listen to Magnolia"

I shared a look with Lia and we both snickered at how odd our full names sounded when my mother said it. She didn't look very happy with our reactions and instead chose to look away in disapproval.

"Marigold, do you know what the time is?"

My mother asked, breaking the beautiful silence. I glanced up feeling very annoyed as I responded.

"Yeah the clock is right next to you and it says 8:07."

Let's just say my mother and I do not have a healthy relationship. I had no respect for her and I doubt Lea had any for her either. Once upon a time I used to try so hard to be the perfect daughter, her critical comments used to kill my self-confidence and make me feel insecure, but now I could really care less. My mother narrowed her eyes at my answer and continued.

"I believe you have somewhere to be."

I frowned, not sure what that meant. Suddenly it hit me.

"Shit! Bloody freaking hell! Zombies alive!"

I jumped up and dashed towards the door just catching my mother's gasp and angry hiss.

"Don't cuss!"

I can't believe my bad luck which forced me to take a U-turn to get my bag which I had left in the house. I didn't even bother to shut my mouth as I cursed louder than I usually would.

"What's in the bag?"

Magnolia called as I ran for my life, or job which currently was my life.

"Library books, I have to return them after work!"

I yelled back. I didn't care that I was bumping innocent bystanders or zigzagging through the roads. All that mattered was getting to Mystic's Cafe. It would be awful if I was fired on my first day. I was nearly there, just one more corner. My lungs burnt, my legs hurt and I couldn't breathe properly. Guess it serves me right for being so unfit. I wasn't obese but I was a little overweight. Thank god it wasn't noticeable on my body. I would die of humiliation if I had rolls of fat. I could handle my broad waist and abnormally sized thighs. They could be hidden with ease. I sighed in relief, well at least I attempted to, but breathing was still difficult. Nearly there, just a little more running, I told myself.

Life has this way of knocking you off of your feet and giving you one enormous headache, it's called a wakeup call. My wakeup call came in the form of a pole, a wide, rusty, iron pole to be exact. Before I collided with the pole I felt a dizzy spell overcome me. All I remembered before I blacked out was the immense pain between my eyes where my nose should be, the books in my bag cutting into my back and my forehead throbbing like hell. As I drifted into the darkness, I began dreaming. Oddly enough it seemed almost as if they were memories of some sort. I felt like an intruder as I watched the dream. The entire dream had a black haired boy and a red haired girl. They were so familiar, but I couldn't remember from where. As the dreams continued more people were introduced.

My last thought before I welcomed the soothing darkness was the fact that I hadn't dreamt about the world of Harry Potter for four years. The first time I dreamt about it being when I was 11, now that I was 15, it seemed so much better and much more magical than before.

* * *

**Author's note- What do you think? Love it or hate it? Should I continue?**


	2. Reality Check

**Chapter Two- Reality Check**

Disclaimer-The proud property of J.K Rowling  
Author's Note- I am attempting to write something brilliant please help me with great advice and support! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

I was struggling against the darkness, trying my hardest to find the light again. At first I thought I was drowning except that I was in so much pain that I couldn't possibly be just _"drowning"._ Drowning couldn't hurt this much, could it? My head ached and there was an acute pain burning through my body. I wanted to wake up. No, I needed to wake up or else I knew I would be lost in the horrid darkness forever. I forced my body to start obeying my brain. At long last the weight in my head left followed by the darkness. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them against the glare of the sun. I was still in pain but it was numbing at a disturbing rate.

It was only then that I noticed the horrible screeching sound in my ear that just wouldn't go away. I frowned trying to block it out but it just got louder and clearer. I soon began to understand that it wasn't just gibberish I was hearing. It sounded like someone who was hyperventilating and they were still trying to talk. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I expected to be met with the image of the dirty pavement and the sound of cars rushing around me but what I saw and heard shocked me. There was total silence except for the person curled up in front of me who was still hyperventilating and sobbing hysterically. I looked at my surroundings. I was on some sort of field, judging from the green grass around me. It was egg-shaped and at either end of the pitch were golden poles with hoops on the end.

I looked at the stands around the field and gaped as I saw the hundreds of seats that were raised so the audience was high enough to see what was going on in the sky, it couldn't be. Maybe I wasn't seeing properly? I reached up to clean my glasses and rub my eyes. I hissed as I poked my eye by mistake. Where the hell were my glasses? I blinked a few time trying to get rid of the tingle in my eye. When my eye stopped watering I realised that I could see perfectly clear. No blurriness. It was odd being able to see without my glasses, something I always wished would happen and now that it had happened it just proved to me that I was still dreaming. I felt a bit excited at the idea of not wearing glasses but I pushed all my thoughts revolving around that idea away. I had to focus on my discovery.

Was I on a Quidditch field? No probably not. But then where was I? After a lot of contemplating I finally brought my gaze back to the girl who had fallen silent and had now begun mumbling. I listened intently as I attempted to figure out what exactly she was saying. It took a few moments before I could understand the hiccups and coughs.

"...Can't believe I listened to her, she said it was safe she said that she knew exactly what she was doing, well obviously no one told her that reading books about flying and learning how to fly were as different as night and day"

She paused to take a deep breath before continuing. Flying? My ears must be deceiving me or it could be the strong Scottish accent the girl sported.

"Evans is going to kill me and I bet Williams, Macdonald and Meadows will help her. Then they'll bury me right here where she died. Why the bloody hell couldn't I have said no? Why did this have to happen?"

The girl would have continued her wailing but I cut her off.

"Uh, Blondie, where are we?"

I asked politely. I know it was wrong to call her Blondie but I didn't know her name did I? And her hair was a brilliant blonde. She looked up at me as if she had seen a ghost. At first I thought she was going to faint or throw up, instead her face finally regained its colour and she threw her head back as she began cackling crazily. I felt the hair on my neck stand on end, I was scared. Who wouldn't be scared if a girl they barely knew began laughing like some maniac, the worst part was that she seemed to be the only person here.

I sat tense, gathering my thoughts together, as I watched her. This girl had thought I was dead from what I could gather and now she probably thought that she witnessed me come back to life so I guess she's in denial or shock or maybe both. I did the only thing I knew would knock her out of her phase. I slapped her as hard as I could. She looked astonished when she finally turned back to me. Her cackling had stopped thankfully.

"Rigo? Thank Merlin you're alive! I love you"

She yelled. Rigo, was it another nickname? I like it. It has a nice sound to it. I shrieked as Blondie attacked me with a hug. I froze, this was so awkward, well to me it was. I mean one minute she's cackling insanely and now she's hugging me. She finally pulled away and smiled widely at me. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw my face. I watched her with my guard up as I sat down.

"Merlin you're bleeding, hold on a minute. I'm going to give you something to hold to your head"

She said as she dug into her pocket. I took this time to study her and noticed that she was wearing bootlegged jeans, which looked alike to the ones I was currently wearing. I examined the rest of her clothes. I figured out that I was in a dream that was happening in the past because the girl wore a blouse similar to one my mother owned.

"What's the date again?"

I asked the girl feigning sudden interest.

"17 September 1976"

She mumbled not really paying attention to me as she continued her searching. I stopped breathing as I sat very still. I quickly did the calculation in my head. My mother would have been 7 or 8 in 1976 and the best part to this was the fact that I wasn't even born yet. I remembered the stories my mother used to tell me about all the different clothes women used to wear in the 70's and the amazing music, I used to love hearing about the dresses and her favourite bands. Most of the dresses were tight at the bodice and the skirts flared out till the knees. I knew I should feel thrilled but I just felt a bit more confused. The girl, whom I began referring to as Blondie, pulled out a bright blue hankie and handed it to me.

I took it uncertainly. When I was sure there was nothing wrong with it I swiped it at my forehead. Sure enough I was bleeding from a wide gash on my forehead. The blood felt sticky as I wiped at it and I flinched at the stinging sensation that rippled through the numbness before disappearing. The blood didn't stop and I chose to hold the hankie to my head instead of trying to clean it up.

"I am so sorry. I am never going to let you talk me into teaching you how to fly!"

She said before she began chuckling. I eyed her tentatively making sure that I wouldn't have to slap her again. Then I repeated her words in my head. Ok, now I knew for a fact I wasn't hearing stuff. I brushed it off after all I was probably still dreaming.

"Excuse me but who exactly are you?"

I asked

"And who am I?"

I added as an afterthought. Blondie looked dumbstruck before she began panicking.

"You don't remember who you are! Please tell me you're joking! Maybe I should take you to the Hospital Ward."

She said. I noticed that her eyes were ice blue almost grey and also very puffy, obviously she had been crying for a while. Her previous words got me thinking. Why hadn't she taken me to the Hospital Ward? It would seem that Blondie wasn't used to situations like this and she clearly didn't know how to react, I went so far as to guess that maybe she was a little irresponsible.

"Look I wish I was joking but believe it or not I'm not joking"

I replied. That's when I regretted ever asking her the question because she immediately began hyperventilating and dry sobbing. Would she start cackling again? I was nervous and a little scared but confusion pushed all the emotions to one side. The wails began and I doubted my ears or head could take them any longer.

"Look Blondie you need to stop crying before, before somebody hears you and thinks you're being murdered"

I said lamely as I tried to find an excuse for her to stop. She stopped at once and looked up at me sharply. Her expression was serious which didn't seem to fit her childish face at all. She looked like the type of girl who was all smiles and jokes and when she was serious you were meant to worry.

"You're right! I've got an idea"

She replied as she wiped furiously at her eyes. I nodded waiting for her to continue. When was I going to wake up?

"I am going to teach you everything about yourself all over again and then everything will be just fine."

She continued. She smiled at me in a way that it made me think she was trying to convince herself that her idea was going to work. She looked thoughtful and I decided that maybe if I humoured her and went along with this weird dream everything would be fine.

"Uh, okay"

I replied after a moment of silence. I was probably going to wake up in the hospital with Magnolia, Collin and my mother surrounding me and reprimanding me for running into a pole and then we would joke around a bit more before we headed home and life would go on as usual.

"Okay, let me tell you the basics before I began with the other stuff"

Blondie began. She pointed at herself

"I am Marlene Agnes McKinnon, your best friend"

McKinnon, her surname explains her accent. But where else had I heard the name Marlene McKinnon from?

"You are Marigold Iris Evans twin of the she-devil, Lily Rose Evans you have an older sister called Pandora..."

"Petunia"

I corrected in barely a whisper. Now I knew where I had heard Marlene McKinnon from. This dream was a bit too much and I found myself wishing I would just wake up.

"You remember now?"

Marlene asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"Sort of"

I responded blankly.

"Okay, everybody calls you Iris because...well I'm not too sure why. Your favourite colour is green, you like strawberry ice cream, you love romantic books, you like chicken salad, you like sapphires, you adore earrings and..."

And I sure as hell couldn't hear any more of this nonsense. So I did the only thing I was good at. I interrupted her with the harsh truth.

"Firstly, I prefer the name Marigold and I have decided to not respond to being called Iris, maybe I'll respond to Rigo or Goldie"

I paused as I watched her reaction. She blinked a few times and frowned in revelation.

"But you hate the nickname Goldie and Evans hates it when I call you Rigo"

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand dismissively, if this was my dream I was sure as hell going to make it a good dream. When she said Evans she was probably referring to Lily.

"Secondly, my favourite colour is yellow, I love chocolate ice cream because chocolate makes the world go around and honestly who doesn't like chocolate ice cream? I love horror books, I'm not a rabbit I hate salad and I prefer lasagne, I like plain diamonds and I do not adore earrings, I detest them, I prefer necklaces or bracelets."

I said all of this rather calmly and at the end of my short speech Marlene looked like she was going into shock.

"But-but that's the total opposite of what you usually are. Next best thing you're going to tell me that you don't enjoy studying, you hate winter and you like breaking rules!"

Marlene spluttered huffily. I hesitated before I answered her.

"Actually I do like studying. I'm pretty good at it. I also do like winter, and about breaking rules I don't like doing it..."

I trailed off, watching as hope clouded Marlene's face, before I broke off in a wicked smirk.

"I love breaking them."

To be honest I never expected Marlene's reaction to my words to be this strong I mean I was only joking about the rule breaking, it was meant to break the awkwardness in the air. She threw her hands over her eyes and began screaming bloody murder. I think I just pushed her off the cliff of sanity.

"Marlene please calm down please!"

I begged, my eyes bulging in terror.

"This is meant to be a dream I need to wake up!"

I said mostly to myself as I began pinching my arm. The numbness was still there so I didn't feel a thing. I was in so much trouble.

"YOU'RE RIGHT THIS IS A DREAM BUT IT'S MORE LIKE A BLOODY NIGHTMARE!"

She yelled throwing her head back. I covered my ears and wondered if this was a normal reaction Marlene had when something like this happened. But things like this don't usually happen, I reminded myself. The screaming was worse than the cackling and it had my teeth chattering. I closed my eyes tightly, please let me wake up I begged silently. Please, please, please, I promise I'll help old ladies cross roads and spend more time looking after Collin, Magnolia and Fudge, my neglected siblings and my cat. I would stop waking up as late as possible, while everyone was sleeping, and sneak to the kitchen to do some midnight snacking in other words pigging out on leftovers. I would also stop leaving stuff till the last moment possible. For crying out loud! I would even be nice to my mother!

"Evans, McKinnon? Is everything alright here?"

I heard a muffled, worried voice inquire. Marlene was silent but I still kept my eyes shut and my hands over my ears. The hankie was probably lying on the ground, and now the blood was running down the side of my face. My breathing was slow and shallow. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked before I stared at the pair of boys in front of me. It took a lot of my concentration to do so because I felt very weak and faint and believe it or not hungry. I was so confused and I felt like crying. The first boy was extremely short with small, watery blue eyes, and a pointed nose. His hair was mousy brown and styled backward. The second boy, the one who had spoken was wearing a shabby yet well-kept set of robes. He looked unwell and worn out.

Though he was quite young he had very light brown hair that made me think that perhaps he also had a few strings of grey hair. His light brown eyes were crinkled at the ends in concern. I think he saw something wrong because he reacted almost instantly. He rushed forward towards me and crouched down. I could only stare as he examined me before he felt my forehead.

"Put your head down and take deep breathes"

He ordered as he helped me.

"Moony is she going to die?"

A silent, squeaky voice asked.

"No Wormtail she's just lost a lot of blood, she's going into Hypovolemic Shock"

The first boy replied softly. He should be a doctor. Moony and Wormtail, I guess I was in the Marauder's era. That would mean that Voldemort was still alive and Dumbledore, no matter if he was a manipulative person, could help me with my problem, if it lasted.

"Help McKinnon Wormtail, we've got to take them to the Hospital Ward!"

Remus ordered. I was so confused and what confused me even more was how a boy as tired and weak as Remus Lupin could carry me all the way to the Hospital Ward. I shut my eyes and tightened my grip around his neck as I stifled my giggles. "Don't fall asleep" He warned me but I couldn't stop my eyes from remaining shut. I felt anxious and agitated and very confused. Why couldn't I wake up? It was almost as if my reality was here and the only thing fictional about it was my hope of getting back home. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and my eyes shot open as I realised that he had pinched me.

"What did you do that for?"

I slurred.

"How else can I keep you awake?"

He responded. I kept quiet and chose to mutter incoherently every time he pinched me.

"Why am I so cold and thirsty? Remus I-I think I'm going to be sick"

I muttered as a wave of nausea overcame me. I don't understand just a few moments ago I was feeling perfectly fine but now I just felt sick.

"If you stay awake everything will be just fine"

He rushed to reassure me. Liar, a voice whispered maliciously in my head. If I fell asleep I would go back home. It was fine to fall asleep. I closed my mouth tightly and swallowed the bile rising in my throat. I welcomed the light-headedness but then I began to feel more anxious. I didn't want to go back to the darkness where I felt so lost. I guess it wasn't a choice because just as we reached what I supposed was the Hospital Ward I blacked out. Mentally screaming as the darkness enveloped me.

"Dear me!"

Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**Author's note- Should Voldemort exist? I have a perfectly good explanation as to why he won't exist but only if you guys don't want him to exist. So review and tell me whether Voldemort should or shouldn't exist! :D**


	3. Comatose

**Chapter Three- Comatose**

Disclaimer-The proud property of J.K Rowling  
Author's Note- Sorry about disappearing from the face of the earth! My writing may be a little different but I'll still try to write good stuff. I am really sorry but I went through a scary obsession with horses, note that my phases last very long, and now I'm sort of back to normal. Thank you for the support and reviews.

* * *

I woke up to the warm feeling of the sun on my face. I groaned, obviously Lia or Collin had decided to open my curtains just so they could annoy me. I relaxed a bit and decided that I would just stay in the sun for a little longer. I felt rejuvenated and I stretched before I opened my eyes. I stared up at the white ceiling. I could just make out the minuscule cracks that ran across the ceiling. I reached up to touch my face. I figured I had fallen asleep with my contacts since my glasses were not there. My eyes didn't feel itchy and dry which was more than odd. I shrugged it off when my stomach grumbled and sat up.

The smile on my face crumbled away as I blinked owlishly at my surroundings. This was definitely not my room. It looked like some sort of hospital ward. The worst part was the walls. They were white, like the type you found in a mental institute. I sat up just in time to see a woman walking towards me with a tray. She had a smile on her face and her brown hair was pulled into a bun. I relaxed when I recalled bumping into the pole.

"Miss Evans, I see you're awake. It's been a long time since your last visit."

I frowned as I watched her, my surname was not Evans. Her brown eyes were kind as she placed the try in front of me. She felt my forehead and nodded her head before she smiled.

"It would seem like everything is in order. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that there are so many fifth year students arriving in the hospital ward, it is after all the year they take their O.W.L's. I like to call it the Crazy O.W.L Fever, it always gets to everyone."

She said before she chuckled. I managed a weak smile when I realized she was trying to make a joke. So I hadn't been dreaming. I watched her, stunned into silence when I finally realized the weight of the truth. I was still in the magical world.

"Well eat up. When you're done you may leave. Don't forget to take your Calming Draught"

She said as she gestured towards the tray. I licked my lips as a thought crossed my mind.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey"

I said, when she nodded in acknowledgment it made me realize that my thoughts were correct, I was in the hospital ward and the young woman bustling over with a breakfast tray to the bed next to mine was indeed Madam Pomfrey. I didn't know what else to do besides eat. My mind was blank as I ate and when I finally finished off I picked up the small flask and uncorked it before closing my eyes and swallowing it. The liquid was tasteless, like water, and it felt cool and calming as I swallowed it. I immediately relaxed and I was finally able to think clearly. I briefly wandered if people could get addicted to the Calming Draught potion.

I smiled as I realized that that was the first potion I had had in the magical world. I spotted some clothes on the chair next to my bed and getting out of the bed I quickly drew the curtains and got dressed. I was dressed in the Hogwarts uniform and I couldn't find the tie and robe that went with it. I saw something sticking out from beneath the bed and I knelt down and pulled out the tie and robe. The robe had the Gryffindor symbol on the breast pocket and the tie was red and gold. I must be honest, as soon as I was done I stood still for a few moments not sure what to do next. I had never in my life tied a tie. I didn't have a reason to do it anyway, my brother was too young to wear one and my mother, being who she was, would never have allowed Magnolia or I to wear ties.

I tried tying it a total of five times before I sighed and squashed the tie into my right hand, making it unnoticeable. I would have to find someone to help me put it on. Where was Marlene? I clearly recall her playing a major part in my dream. The small bedside table next to the bed suddenly caught my attention. It was full of stuff. Including sweets, bottles and some notes. I reached for a particularly bright colored one. It reminded me of Lia and I felt a little odd. Maybe it was nostalgia? Whatever it was I really didn't like it.

_Dear Rigo__  
__I hope you get better soon! Evans was a real hag about what happened. She chewed me up nicely. Though, I can't really remember much. Odd, isn't it? Maybe you could fill me in?__  
__Love Marl_

I stared at the note a little longer. I would most certainly not fill her in! I could imagine her reaction if I were to do that, her reaction would make my problem worse. Was I so bored with my real life that I would dream about going to Hogwarts?

"Miss Evans, don't worry about your stuff, I'll get one of the house elves to leave it on your bed"

Madam Pomfrey said. I whirled around surprise evident on my face. I nodded in response and stiffly put down the note before I walked out of the hospital ward. I stopped once I was a few meters away from the ward. I looked around and frowned. What was I meant to do now? If I walked more I was sure I would get lost. I'm not sure how long I stood there, in the middle of nowhere like a lost child.

"Iris!"

A voice cut through the air. My frown deepened as I realized that whoever this person was, was talking to me.

"My name is Marigold"

I told the petite girl that was approaching me at a quick pace. I stopped the smile from appearing on my face, I sounded like my mother. She frowned but then shrugged.

"Okay Marigold"

She smiled as she said my name and it was as if she was reminiscing something funny.

"Come on let's walk to the dorms, I have a lot to tell you!"

She said before she began pulling me along.

"Are you feeling better?"

She asked as I finally matched her long strides. I nodded as I studied her. Short brown hair, huge chocolate brown eyes and a petite stature, she did ring a very faint bell in my memory.

"Lily was so worried about you. She wouldn't even leave McKinnon alone. Though it serves that girl right, what was she thinking? We all know you're scared of heights but she confessed pretty quickly that she had convinced you to attempt flying"

She said. Marlene really didn't remember what had happened! My relieved thoughts disappeared when I realized that she had taken the blame and that in a way I owed her, though the fact that she thought she had convinced me to go flying didn't say a lot for her character. She seemed reckless and happy-go-lucky, that odd combination reminded me off Magnolia. I wasn't sure if the girl next to me wanted me to say something so I decided to take the initiative and just say something.

"I wanted her to teach me how to fly"

In response to my statement the girl rolled her eyes.

"Stop defending her. You'll be happy to know that Lily has been doing your prefect duties and guess what?"

Her voice rose in excitement at the last part.

"What?"

I asked her as I tried to wrap my head around the idea that Lily had been doing my prefect duties, did that mean I was a prefect? That would be a big problem especially since I had no idea what it entitled me to do and the fact that I really didn't know my way around the castle. I jerked back when the girl leaned forward, her eyes filled with excitement.

"You weren't in Herbology yesterday and you missed when Professor Goldstain moved Frank next to me! He's my partner! Can you believe it? We're going to grow a Screechsnap together!"

She literally squealed most of her words and at the way she was going on you would think they were raising a child together. The only Frank I know from Harry Potter was Frank Longbottom. I had a theory that I was currently talking to Alice Williams. I forced a wide smile onto my face.

"Oh Alice that's wonderful"

She responded by nodding enthusiastically and grinning from ear-to-ear.

"So who's my partner?"

I asked as I tried not to sound too worried. What in the world was a Screechsnap? Alice's face suddenly seemed a little less bright and her smile lost a few watts.

"Urm, well you know that Ravenclaw boy who's always in the library? The gangly boy with light blonde hair that looks white. Mary used to have a thing for him."

I nodded in response as if I understood. Alice gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sure he's more social when it involves a project. Who knows, maybe you can just let him do all the work and focus on helping me plan what I'm going to wear if my plan works"

She said.

"Your plan?"

I asked as I frowned. Alice rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh Marigold, it's like you always in your own world or something. My plan where I finally get Frank Longbottom to ask me out"

She began blushing when I raised an eyebrow at her and gave a small smirk. She sounded like one of my lovesick friends from back in reality.

"So what work did I miss?"

I asked Alice as I mentally made a note of what stairs I had to take and places I had to turn in order to reach the common room.

"You were only gone for two days and Lily and Dorcas did make notes for you for both Monday and Tuesday so don't worry too much about it".

I nodded and looked down at the tie in my hand. That would mean that today was Wednesday. I wasn't too sure if I had classes to attend, as a matter of fact I didn't even know the time. I fleetingly wandered where my wand was, if I had one. I suddenly had a theory as to why I was still dreaming. I think that the reason is because I may or may not be in a coma. Though I'm not sure how hard I had to have bumped into the pole to knock me into a coma. I pushed the whole idea to the back of my head when it became a bit too weird to think about and decided to just be thankful that the pole didn't kill me even though that seemed a bit unbelievable. Well then again if falling coconuts could kill people what was stopping a pole? We took a turn and entered a long corridor. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. I smiled widely, we had reached the Gryffindor Common rooms.

"Password?"

The Fat Lady said.

"Carpe Diem"

Alice said and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. I scrambled after Alice in awe, everything seemed so real it was scary. The Gryffindor common room was a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. I bumped into Alice's back when she came to an abrupt stop. I rubbed my nose and frowned at her back. She was frozen and I followed her gaze to where a bunch of boys were sitting by the fireplace that was burning brightly. It seemed like the day was nearing an end so it would seem like I had missed yet another school day.

"Williams!"

A brunette suddenly called as he got up and scurried towards Alice. His light brown eyes were bright and the excitement on his face was unmistakable. At his action the entire group of boys swerved in their seats to look at us. I immediately noticed that Remus and Peter were a part of the group. There were four other boys that I had a feeling I knew but I couldn't quite place them. The four boys, including the excited brunette who called Alice, were wearing some sort of uniform that looked like Quidditch gear. There were two redheads who were obviously twins and then there was a raven haired boy and a black haired boy, the first with hazel eyes and the second with grey eyes. They both had attractive chiselled features set on sculptured faces.

The glasses on the first boy were a dead giveaway that the two were James Potter and Sirius Black. I returned my gaze to the twins. They both had red hair and dark brown eyes and their physical appearances were similar. They reminded me in a way of Fred and George, I think they were Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. I didn't realize I had been staring at them for that long until I felt Alice lightly elbowing me and saw them snicker. I flushed and tore my gaze away to look at Alice and the unknown boy.

"Hey Iris"

he said grinning. I just stared at him, now I knew how people felt when their names were mispronounced. Alice whispered something that I didn't catch and the boy's face twisted in confusion. She said something else and a grin broke out onto his face.

"Oh Marigold you missed the potions period. You will be proud to know that your teaching has paid off and yesterday I didn't cause any explosions. The potion was slightly stiff but Slughorn said it was an improvement"

He said jokingly. I smiled and shook my head while internally I added the new bit of information into my memory. He smiled at me one more time and turned to Alice.

"Williams you..."

"Call me Alice"

Alice quickly interrupted before she got a slight pink tint to her cheeks. I felt a small smile form on my face when I realized that the boy was Frank Longbottom.

"Do you want to sit together at lunch?"

I felt the excitement bouncing off Alice.

"We need to discuss a schedule regarding the Screechsnap"

and just like that Alice's face fell. I felt bad for her but then I reminded myself that they were going to end up together one way or another or else Neville Longbottom wouldn't exist.

"That sounds good"

Alice said half-heartedly.

"Feeling any better Evans?"

At the sound of Remus's voice I looked up and searched for the boy called Evans. There was silence before I remembered that I was Marigold Evans.

"Yes thanks"

I replied and gave him a small smile.

"Good, as much as I enjoyed your sister's company it was a bit odd to patrol so seriously."

"That's Lily for you"

I slapped a hand on my mouth as soon as I heard the cheerful voice that had come out. At my action Remus tilted his head and creased his brow.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He asked and I nodded quickly and removed my hand once I realized how crazy I looked.

"You seem a bit quiet"

Remus continued as I looked around trying to figure out which staircase led to the girls' dorms. I decided to try the left one.

"Evans, why are you going up the boys' staircase?"

Remus's curious voice called. It was in that moment that I wished a hole would open up somewhere and swallow me. As I stood there with my hand on the rail in the utter silence my stomach suddenly growled loudly. I wasn't usually one to blush easily but that had to be the most embarrassing thing that had happened to me in awhile. I quickly came down the few stairs I had climbed before I made my way to the right staircase. As I hurried up the stairs I tried to stop myself from blushing darker by telling myself that they were just fictional characters so it didn't matter. At the top of the spiral staircase I found a few doors but I continued until I came to one that had the number five marked on it. When I opened the door and found myself looking directly at a body-length window where all I could see was the pink evening sky I realized that the dorm rooms were obviously in one of the towers.

There were six four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. In front of each there was a trunk. The dorm seemed pretty deserted and I looked around feeling a little lost before I saw one particular bed that had notes, sweets and some other objects on it that I had seen in the hospital ward. That had to be my bed. I was correct in my inspection when I saw the colorful note Marlene had sent me lying next to a small, cute bottle filled with some sort of red bubbling liquid. I was surprised at how neat the inside of the trunk was when I opened it, I was never a neat person. With a sweep of my arm all the items from the bed were in the now untidy trunk and I lay down on my bed, uncertain as to what happened now. I realized that I should take off the school uniform and put some pajamas on but I just didn't feel like getting up.

I had been asleep for so long and as I stared up at the ceiling I realized that I wasn't physically exhausted, I was mentally exhausted. No matter how much I tried to fall asleep my body and brain seemed to be rebelling against it. I just wanted to fall asleep and wake up in reality where everything wasn't so confusing. I also wanted something to eat, I was starving. I threw the tie in my hand at the wall and watched as it crumpled into a heap. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling before I closed my eyes. I usually liked this sort of silence, it was so peaceful and easy to think in, but right now I didn't want to think at all because all it did was make my head hurt. It made me wish I really was comatose.

* * *

**Author's note- By the count of reviews it would seem that Voldemort must exist in this story. Review so I know if this was okay. :D. P.S I need a Beta so if anyone is interested please PM me. I'm not being unthankful when you guys review, I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of them but I promise that when Fictional Disaster is complete there will be a thank you page for the reviewers! I do my research so everything in this chapter and onward will be as true as possible.**


	4. Quick Note

**Just A Quick Note**

I plan on updating as frequently as possible and I also plan on removing from Gloom to Bloom. I was going through all the chapters I have completed but have yet to update with and I realized that I should pre-warn everyone, there is going to be a big twist in the near future that will affect a lot of things so just watch out and if anything confuses you please tell me. Thanks for the reviews and support! P.S-still on the look out for that Beta-reader if anyone is interested please PM me soon


End file.
